


Как в любовном романе

by Angulema



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, Lindir writes a love story about himself and Elrond, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Romance, a little bit of smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Линдир пишет роман с собой в главной роли</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как в любовном романе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2014 для команды Fandom JRRT 2014

_Элронд смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и в этом взгляде было столько силы и желания, что у Линдира чуть не подогнулись колени._

_— Мой лорд…_

_— Да, Линдир? — этот бархатный голос обволакивал, усыпляя разум и туманя сознание._

_— Мой лорд, но ведь…_

_— Я жду тебя в своих покоях, Линдир. И если тебя там не будет через полчаса, я очень рассержусь._

_— Да, мой лорд, — едва смог выговорить он, заливаясь краской, охваченный нестерпимым…_

 

— Линдир?

Линдир вздрогнул и посадил кляксу.

— Я здесь, мой лорд.

— Ты занят? — на пороге библиотеки показался Элронд, между его бровей залегла складка.

— Ничуть, мой лорд, — Линдир осторожно сложил листы и отодвинул их на край стола, придавив сверху тяжелым фолиантом. — Я нужен вам?

— Да, Линдир, мне нужна твоя помощь. Тем более что, я вижу, тебе интересно работать с бумагами.

— Я иду, мой лорд.

 

***

Линдир сидел у окна, покусывая перо. Лунный свет, пробиваясь сквозь густую листву, бросал на стол причудливые тени, из Каминного зала доносились звуки песен. Сейчас можно было не беспокоиться, что кто-нибудь помешает, но вдохновения, как назло, не было. Или он может писать, только когда постоянно настороже? Нет, глупости. И это попросту опасно. Сегодня владыка определенно понял, что Линдир в библиотеке не изучением старинных фолиантов занимается. А если бы он подошел? А если бы, не приведи Эру, увидел, что Линдир пишет?

 

Нет, не стоит больше писать в библиотеке. Вдохновение должно быть послушным. Пусть приходит сейчас.

 

Неподалеку раздался взрыв радостного смеха, и Линдир раздраженно отбросил перо. Кажется, вдохновение было с ним не согласно.

 

***

_Лунный свет проникал в покои сквозь неплотные занавески. Линдир никогда так остро не ощущал своей наготы, как рядом со своим господином. Хотелось прикрыться — и не хотелось, чтобы чувствовать на себе этот властный взгляд, чтобы от одной лукавой улыбки сбивалось дыхание, чтобы щеки пунцовели от осознания такого неприкрытого бесстыдства._

_— Мой лорд… — и просто вздох, и мольба, и что угодно, и колени все-таки подгибаются, но сильные руки обхватывают его за талию, не давая упасть._

_— Такой чувствительный…_

_Горячий шепот обжигает ухо, и Линдир не может сдержать стона, чувствуя, как в бедро упирается твердое доказательство желания его господина. Элронд опускает Линдира на простыни, которые кажутся ледяными, так он разгорячен. Он тянет на себя своего любовника, оглаживает пальцами дорогое лицо, ласкает заостренные уши._

_— Ты очень тихий сегодня. — Линдир видит в сумраке коварную ухмылку, и спустя мгновение божественные губы касаются его уха, зубы прикусывают кончик, и из груди Линдира вырывается протяжный стон._

_— О да, превосходно. Это лучшая музыка сейчас, и эта ночь должна быть полна музыки…_

_Линдир стонет снова — на сей раз от сладостного предвкушения…_

 

***

Линдир тщетно пытался успокоиться и не паниковать. Причина для паники была, и какая! Исчез его роман. Ящик стола, в котором он вчера опрометчиво оставил пятьдесят исписанных листов, теперь был пуст. Кто? Как? Зачем? Кому могло прийти в голову искать что-то в его столе? В эти дни кроме него в библиотеке никто не работал. Даже его самого вряд ли стали бы искать, разве что лорд Элронд.

Лорд Элронд…

Но ведь он бы не стал искать что-то без Линдира на его столе? А уж тем более брать что-нибудь без спроса!

Но… если не он, то кто? Близнецов сейчас не было в долине, лорд Глорфиндель интересовался библиотекой, только когда там сидел Эрестор, а Эрестор… Эрестор в эти дни был занят по поручению лорда Элронда. К тому же, если бы роман нашел Эрестор, об этом уже знал бы весь дом.

Но все-таки как и когда? Линдир вчера покинул библиотеку очень поздно, потому и оставил рукопись там — все равно собирался вернуться с самого утра. И вернулся. Но, видимо, опоздал.

В коридоре послышались шаги. Может, это похититель? Возвращается на место преступления? Линдир замер, не зная, что делать: сделать вид, что работает, или спрятаться за стеллажи и посмотреть.

В дверном проеме показался лорд Элронд, держащий в руках стопку исписанных листов. Сердце Линдира пропустило удар и, кажется, вообще остановилось. Личная Дагор Дагорат пришла. Что теперь делать? Как объяснить это… безобразие? Самое ужасное, что у него на лице наверняка отразились все мысли.

— Ты сегодня рано, Линдир, — Элронд подошел к столу, внешне абсолютно спокойный.

Линдир смог только кивнуть: в горле пересохло, даже сглотнуть не получалось.

— У тебя приятный стиль, — «роман» оказался на столе, и Линдир наконец отмер:

— Мой лорд, — он сглотнул; щеки горели, и поднять голову было абсолютно невозможно. — Мой лорд, не думайте, что… это просто первые попавшиеся имена… я вообще не…

— Линдир.

Теплые пальцы коснулись его подбородка, и Линдир от удивления поднял голову, пораженно распахивая глаза. Он не успел ни о чем-либо подумать, ни осознать происходящее — его губы накрыли другие, мягкие, но настойчивые.

— Не могу сказать, что ты много угадал, — продолжил Элронд, оторвавшись от его губ, — но одно угадал точно. Я, — он положил руку Линдиру на предплечье и прошептал в самое ухо: — очень хочу услышать твои стоны.

 

Только ценой невероятного усилия Линдиру удалось не порадовать владыку в тот же момент.

 

_21.06.2014_


End file.
